


Nudes

by thebearking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nudes, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: Bucky’s been gone for nearly a month, and you slip him a preview of what to expect when he gets home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> reader wears lingerie but their gender is never specified.

To your surprise, you had been holding up fairly well since Bucky had left for his mission with Steve in Croatia. This was the longest time you two would be apart since establishing your relationship, and you had panicked about how you would fare for three weeks without the love of your life kissing you and sleeping with you in your bed. The anxiety and longing to hear his voice and see his face in person had been your burden for the last several days, but by now you had messaged him enough that you weren’t as worried or anxious as you had been before. Now, it was just the absence of physical contact that you had yet to deal with.

You knew that Bucky missed you as much as you missed him, and so that meant he was probably rubbing one out to you every now and then, when he had time away from Steve. He’d complained to you about it over the phone, opting for text rather than videochat or phone call lest the image or sound of each other became too tantalizing. You had an idea of what might remedy his situation, and so you decided to take matters into your own hands.

The night before he was due back from the mission, you dressed in lingerie for the first time in days: Bucky’s favorite set, a black and red lace number that teased him into a frenzy whenever you wore it for him. You wanted to wind him up, not to torture him, per se, but to give him a preview of what he could expect when he arrived back home: you, reclining on the bed and waiting for him, as warm and soft as he remembered. You snapped a few pictures, making sure to include your stocking-clad legs, before settling on one that showed off your goods just right. You smirked and text-messaged it to Bucky.

> _waiting patiently for you here at home. see you soon, handsome ;)_

* * *

Steve was tying off a plastic bag filled with ice when Bucky’s phone dinged, the screen lighting up the dimly lit motel room. “Looks like you’ve got a text, Buck,” Steve said, pursing his lips at the sight of the dark bruise coloring Bucky’s skin. Bucky had survived the fight intact but concussed, having taken a particularly hard hit to the head.

“I guess so,” Buck muttered, wincing and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Read it to me, will ya?”

Steve nodded and reached over to the coffee table. “It’s from Y/N,” he said when he read the notification on Bucky’s lock screen. He unlocked it and opened the text. “Says—oh.”

Bucky glanced up at his friend when he didn’t speak for several seconds. “What’s goin’ on, Steve-o?”

Steve was beet red, his eyes wide with alarm. He sobered up quickly, though the blush on his face didn’t lessen in the slightest. “I think this was just meant for you,” he mumbled, handing Bucky his phone.

When Bucky saw the picture, he let out a long, awestruck whistle. You always managed to leave him breathless, even from thousands of miles away. He took a moment to look you over, from your legs to your hips to your torso—and then he paused, frowning over at Steve. “You saw this?” he grumbled.

Steve stood, clearing his throat, and held out the ice pack to Bucky. “Put this on that goose egg of yours. I’m calling it a night,” he said quickly, avoiding Bucky’s gaze and walking stiffly to his bed.

Bucky chuckled in spite of himself, shaking his head in disbelief. He boasted about you and your “assets” to Steve constantly, but for him to actually see the goods he was always hearing about… It was different, and Bucky felt more than a little protective of you. Most of all, he missed you more than ever, and he couldn’t wait to get back to you and make up for lost time. He lay down on the divan and propped his head up on a pillow, holding the ice pack to his brow with his metal hand while he typed back a reply with the other.

> _Lookin sexy as always, sweetheart. Can’t wait to get my hands on you tomorrow. x_

It was silent for a few minutes more before Steve finally spoke up from his bed. “I guess you weren’t exaggerating about those ‘assets,’ huh, Buck?”

“Shut up, punk.”


End file.
